


A Bit of Blue

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Bodie has something to say about the patch on the backside of Doyle's jeans.





	A Bit of Blue

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Doyle barely had time to ask, "Notice what?" before he was forcefully turned and pressed up against the inside of his front door. He wiggled, but the body moulded to his was unrelenting.

"That fucking patch. All day long, you waggled it in my face. It was like a bloody bull's eye. Every time I looked, it was all I could see, and it called to me all sodding day!"

"I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me," Bodie growled as he made his move.

The sound of popping thread made them both hold their breaths.

End


End file.
